The Jones Family Candy Store
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Killian and his brother Liam inherited their Grandfather's Candy store. It was a magical place when Killian was growing up. The brothers decided to update the store and have a web page designed to increase their business. They decided to hire consultants to help get the job done before Christmas. Little did they know their hearts might get a makeover too.
1. Chapter 1

The Jones Family Candy Store was always busy. It was in a great location, on the corner of a busy street in the city. Thanks to the gentrification in their area they were getting more business than ever. Not that it was needed, their candy was somewhat of a tradition to the local families.

Liam and Killian inherited the business from their grandfather who'd inherited it from his grandfather. The shop had its 80th anniversary during the summer. It was well known by people for the delicious sweets and happy atmosphere. Their store was also a landmark in their community, therefore a well visited tourist stop.

Years of wear and tear on the shop were beginning to take its toll. Killian often thought of the days when he would visit the shop with his mother and brother when he was just a lad. A wave of nostalgia would overwhelm him when he thought about the shop in its glory days. The appeal to the patrons was magnificent. The colorful awning and the candy in the window in front of the shop would first draw you to it, the happy music playing would bring a smile to your face and then the amazing aromas would bring you inside for a closer look.

When he was little his grandfather had electric trains that would run around the shop along with a little carousel that the small children could ride on. He loved racing the trains with his older brother. His grandfather would hold the controller and he would press the buttons. In the rare occasion when they were able to beat Liam he would cheer loudly and hug his grandfather tight. The gentle man always smelled like sugar and cake.

He loved his grandfather and loved the magical shop more than anything. It was their home away from home. While their mother was working, he and Liam would head straight there after school each day to help in the shop. They probably spent more of their day at the shop than at their actual home.

His grandfather was happy to have the boys with him. He used to tell them the special bits that each possessed that reminded him of his son. It seemed to make his grandfather feel better to talk about their father and he was happy to hear about him too. He left all of them too soon.

When his grandfather fell ill, he'd informed the boys of his plan to have them take ownership of the shop. At first he was saddened by this, he'd always thought of the shop and his grandfather together. He protested the request, he told Liam that he'd give him the whole shop because he didn't think he could be there without their grandfather.

Liam tried to make him see reason but in the end it was his grandfather that made him change his mind. He helped him see how his spirit would live through the shop and that he'd always be there with him in his heart. He couldn't deny the man his last wish. He loved him too much so he agreed to continue working there with Liam.

After their grandfather passed it was hard for them both. They would go through their daily routines like always but his grandfather's magical light was missing. It seemed that everything in the shop was dull. The magic it had when he was a kid was suddenly gone.

Killian struggled for a while with the change until one day he was doing inventory in the shop and discovered a hidden little treasure box. Inside was the original journal / recipe book that his Great -Great Grandfather used to start the business. All of his trials and errors were all recorded. Each recipe was outlined in great detail. There were even little notes scattered from his great-grandmother.

He knew most of the recipes by heart but it was nice to see where they originated. He also found a few that hadn't made in a long time. The flavors sounded interesting and he planned to test them out. He thought that maybe what didn't work in the past could work today. He'd have to run the idea by Liam but he thought it could be fun.

He took the book home and read it from cover to cover a few times. He learned a lot in the process, not only about the shop and candy but also his family. In the bottom of the box there were a bunch of loose family photos to go along with it.

There were photos of the exterior of the shop in its glory days, pictures of the setup when it first opened and pictures of his family outside standing proud the day it opened.

His grandfather was just a boy at the time he started coming to the shop, much like he was. His Great- Great Grandfather was also a very stately man but his smile was infectious. He also found quite a few pictures of his father that he never saw. It was after finding those treasures that he reconnected with the store and his family legacy.

He began to smile again and eventually caught himself laughing. His brother, while generally the more studious of the pair, noticed as well. Soon life was going forward and things at their little shop felt like home again.

He began testing recipes and working long nights in their kitchen. He realized quickly why some of the candies were discontinued but he also discovered some delicious hidden gems. Once he'd completed his research he presented the findings to Liam. His brother was ecstatic to hear about all the research he'd done. He also whole heartedly agreed with the new flavor combinations that Killian came up with. They fit perfectly into Liam's plans for the shop's future.

Liam was focused on expansion of the business, finding internet outlets and potentially even another store location. Killian focused on the candy, the customers and making people smile. Both brothers were in agreement that their little shop a makeover. Liam wanted to be able to replicate their layout and Killian wanted to recapture those magical feelings he remembered when he was just a lad.

With Liam's blessing he took over the restoration plans for their store. After looking at all of the old photos he wanted more than anything to restore the shop to its once colorful glory. Once he finalized his portfolio of ideas he presented it to Liam. His brother loved everything he came up with and felt that the new updates would also work out great with their web expansion.

Liam immediately organized some meetings with potential designers who could help them take on this task. Killian would handle the in store design and Liam would focus on the web launch. They wanted to have the job complete in time for the holidays so that they could launch their site and be ready for their big rush. That meant they had about 6 weeks to get the projects complete.

Liam arranged all of the designer interviews. They would each interview designers and then coordinate both so that the launches would coincide once they'd each chosen a candidate.

Killian put up a notice at the front register so that their patrons would know that they would be open during the project but that things might be in a bit of disarray.

One of their regular customers Mrs. Nolan visited them once a week to pick up chocolate for her famous hot cocoa. While she was in the shop she noticed the sign and inquired about the project. When he told her that they were planning to interview candidates she suggested that he meet with her daughter Emma. She was a creative consultant and according to her an amazing decorator.

Mrs. Nolan was a nice and an upstanding member of their little community. He could hardly say no to her so he added Emma to the potential list of candidates that Liam already provided him. He also had the Magnificent Seven contractors lined up when the design was finalized. They were old family friends but more importantly they promised to do the job right and fast. That was all he needed to hire them. Now he just had to get his designs ready.

He gathered all the photos, clippings and his ideas into a portfolio to use with each designer candidate. The one that could promise to make his vision come true would be the one he chose.

The first of the candidates was a man named Jefferson Hatter. He was somewhat of an eccentric with a flair for color. He liked him but their conversation was so scattered that he wasn't sure he would be able to work closely with him. He kept him on the list but he didn't think he would be his first choice.

The second candidate was a very polished gentleman named Arthur. While he was very organized he was also very cold. His plans were to modernize the shop instead of restore it even though he'd shown him his vision. After trying to focus Arthur back to his own vision several times he realized the man was not likely going to be the right candidate so he just let him talk for the duration of the meeting. The final project that Arthur proposed was 250% over the budget he planned to spend. He shook his hand as a professional and told him he'd be in touch when he made his selection but he knew it would be unlikely that he'd select him.

He met with two other candidates who just didn't seem like a good fit and was beginning to give up hope. They had a tight deadline and the recommendations Liam provided were just not working out. He had one more meeting scheduled for that afternoon with the Nolan's daughter. If she didn't work out he was going to consider contacting Jefferson. If anything he would be entertained. He decided to take a quick break before his last interview.

"Liam, I'm heading down to Granny's to grab a sandwich, would you like anything?" He called.

"No, no. I'll be right out. Just need another moment" Grumbled Liam.

He really needed to get that man out of his office. He was always worried about the store financials and now with this web project it would be even worse. He may not see him until the launch. Liam's candidate interviews for the web project were going just about as well as his were which wasn't saying much.

"Ok brother. Go on. I'll take care of the shop while you are gone, just don't' be too long. I've got to get back to work. These interviews are taking longer than I thought they would." Said Liam.

"I won't. I have another interview in about an hour, the Nolan's daughter."

Liam's eyes went wide. "Really? I didn't know Emma was a designer."

"You know her?" he asked.

"Aye, she came in a few times with her mother but that was years ago. I haven't seen her in quite a while. Her mother does talk about her quite a lot though. She's a very proud mama." Explained Liam.

"How do you think she got me to give her an interview?" he grinned.

"Well you be nice to the lass, after all the Nolan's are good customers of ours. If she isn't right, make sure you let her down easy." Instructed Liam.

With one foot out the door he turned back. "Of course brother. Now let me run. Granny hates when we are late as you know."

Liam shook his head with eyes wide." Aye, best get moving or you'll get a stern talking to."

He was late for his order and Granny was not pleased but he was able to get out of the lecture by smiling brightly. She could never resist his smile. Granny had also been a dear friend of their grandfather so she did cut him some slack at times.

He rushed back to the shop half eaten sandwich in one hand and the other half dangling in the bag. Liam was at the counter talking on the phone when he arrived. The shop was nearly empty with just a few patrons looking around.

He slid behind the counter and tapped his brother on the shoulder. Liam turned around and acknowledged he'd returned with a nod then disappeared into his office once again. Killian shook his head and leaned back against the wall to survey the store.

He took another bite of Granny's delicious meatloaf sandwich. That woman was a life saver. He wished he knew how to cook the same way he knew how to make candy. He probably ate at Granny's more than he'd like to ever tell anyone but the woman could cook.

He noticed a pair of young lads hanging out by the loose candies. They were debating over whether gummy worms or gummy sharks would win in a fight. He smiled and thought gummy sharks for sure would win.

He was just about to interject with his opinion when a beautiful blonde vision stepped out from behind the rack of old time candies. Her hair was nearly translucent under the sunlight streaming in the front window and she had eyes that shimmered like emeralds. She seemed to float around the shop and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He put his sandwich back into the bag, wiped his hands clean and checked his mouth in the side window for any remnants of ketchup. He had to talk to her. It was rate to encounter anyone that beautiful in their little town.

He was just about to approach her when he turned to find her standing at the counter smiling. He blinked at her perfection. She was even more beautiful up close. "Um, can I help you?" he stammered.

She extended her hand. "Hi I'm Emma Nolan. You're Killian right? I'm here for an interview. I know I'm a bit early. I hope its ok. I noticed you were eating lunch. I can come back."

He took her hand and shook it firmly." No, No. I mean, yes I'm Killian and no it's not a problem you are here early. Just grabbing a quick bite. "

She smiled biting her lip. "I told your brother I was here. I guess he forgot to mention it. "

He looked over at Liam's office door which was firmly shut. He wanted to curse him up and down for this one. "No, he was on the phone when I came in. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, don't mention it. I'm here early so, like I said I can wait. I know how good Granny's meatloaf is."

He laughed and tucked his bag under the counter. "That it is. Let me check in with my brother. He'll need to mind the store while we meet. I'll be right back."

"Oh, ok sure. I'll just be over there listening to the gummy debate. My guess is gummy shark would win." She said smiling.

He nodded, still feeling a little flustered and rushed back to talk with Liam. He pushed open the door without knocking and closed it behind him. Liam sat at his desk grinning like the cheeky bastard he was.

"Liam, you knew! You knew she was here but you didn't tell me. You let me scarf down that meatloaf in front of her. Did you even have a phone call?"

Liam laughed." She looks much different than I remember. She's grown into quite the lady. If I had to guess, I'd say she's your type aye?"

"Brother, she's here for a professional interview. Of course she's my type, I nearly asked the woman out, had my best lines ready and everything."

"Well, at least you had the good sense to hold back. Seriously you need to work on those lines too. The woman may have walked out in a fit of laughter."

"We don't have time to debate my lines. Can you please come watch the front until Scarlett gets here? I don't want to keep Ms. Nolan waiting." He emphasized.

"Of course, when is Wil due anyway? Hopefully he bothers to show up today." Said Liam sternly.

"If he knows what's good for him he will." Said Killian.

"One more strike and he's out. I only hired him as a favor to Robin."

"I know brother. He's a good guy, I'll keep watch over him. He needs the job and I've already warned him."

"Good, now let's not keep Ms. Nolan waiting." Grinned Liam.

He shook his head and composed himself. He needed to remember, this was a professional meeting.

"Ms. Nolan, I'm sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me." Plead Liam.

"Of course. And please both of you, call me Emma."

"Emma, follow me." Said Killian.

He led her to his office and gave Liam a look suggesting he be on his best behavior. Liam gave him his cheekiest grin. He vowed he would get his brother back for this one.

"Please, Emma, sit down." He said nervously.

"Thank you."

He sat across from her and watched as she prepared herself for the meeting. She seemed organized like Arthur and he liked that. He also couldn't help but notice the soft peach color of her sweater against her skin. He caught himself staring before she noticed and bit his lip to pull himself back to the task at hand.

"So, Mr. Jones where would you like to start?"

"Ah, I have a portfolio of ideas that I'd like to show you and please call me Killian." He said grinning.

"Great Killian, that's more than most of my clients have to start."

He opened the folder, showed her the photos and explained his ideas. She was thoughtful and kind. She listened to his ideas and provided input rather than tried to force her own ideas on him. She also had a good relationship with M7 as they were long time family friends which was also preferable to him.

Their meeting hour flew by quickly. They were working so well together that he didn't realize the time until they were interrupted by Wil.

"Oy, Killian. Liam said I need to remind you that he has a meeting as well."

"Scarlett, don't you bother to knock?" said Killian as he watched Wil roll his eyes.

"It's ok we were just wrapping up." Said Emma gathering her things.

"Just doing what the boss asked." Said Wil saluting as he ducked back out.

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I have to get going anyway. I'm due to pick up my mother in 30 minutes. She's running a charity benefit tonight for the local library."

He nodded. "Well, Ms. N.. Emma. I'd like to offer you the job."

She looked up smiling. "Really?"

"Yes, I think you have captured what I'm looking for and I think we would work well together."

"Great. I'll draw up the papers and have my assistant drop them by tomorrow. "

He tried to hide the look of disappointment on his face when he thought about someone else coming besides her. "Ok, great."

Emma extended her hand. "Great."

He took her hand, softly this time and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up and caught his gaze. "Great."

"Let me show you out."

"Oh you don't have to." She said turning and nearly knocking over the coat rack behind her.

He tried not to laugh and hoped that was a sign that she was shaken a bit from him as well. "See you soon."  
"I'll send over the papers for you to sign tomorrow. Thank you Killian."

He waved as she walked out of the shop. "I'm in trouble."

Liam came up behind him and clapped him hard on the shoulder. "I'd say that is an understatement Little Brother."

He shook his head and elbowed his brother in the side.

"Oof. What was that for?" asked Liam sounding winded.

Killian pointed at him shaking his finger. "You know."

Liam laughed. "I finished up your sandwich."

"What? If you wanted something you should have told me. I was looking forward to that." Whined Killian.

"You know I can't resist Granny's." grinned Liam.

The chime of the door rang and pulled Killian's attention to the door. His eyes went wide and he smiled. For the second time today it appeared as if an angel had walked into their shop. Liam was grinning and he noticed the ketchup at the corner of his mouth. "Brother, I believe your candidate is here." He smiled.

Liam turned and nearly bumped into the woman behind him. "Uh, I'm sorry Miss."

The beautiful braided blonde smiled. "Oh, it's no problem. Can you direct me to Liam Jones?"

"I'm Liam Jones." He said.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Arendelle. I believe we have an appointment."

He watched leaning back as Liam was caught with his words. As much as Emma was his type, Elsa was Liam's.

"Yes, right this way. I've been waiting for you."

"Good, I'm on a tight schedule."

Liam trailed behind Elsa passing a glance of disbelief towards his brother. Killian shrugged and grinned. Scarlett joined him behind the counter and they both managed to stifle their laughs until Liam shut the door.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in trouble." Said Killian.

"I'll say. When's me blonde coming in?" asked Wil.

Killian bopped him on the side of the head. "How about ya just keep your mind on the inventory tonight?"

"Aye Aye Captain." Said Wil mocking him with a salute before disappearing to the back.

Killian couldn't help but let his thoughts trail back to Emma. He was thoroughly impressed. She was smart, funny, beautiful and seemingly perfect. He couldn't wait to get started on the project.

After what seemed like hours Liam emerged from his office grinning like a wolf next to Elsa. It wasn't only him though. She seemed to be a bit smitten herself. He stood back and watched as his brother escorted her out.

"Well Brother? I take it she got the job?"

"As a matter of fact she did. Turns out she knows Emma as well. They've worked together on other projects similar to ours." He said grinning.

"Is that so? And what's going on between the pair of you?"

Liam sighed. "Well nothing yet, but I'm hopeful."

"She seemed interested in you as well from what I saw."

"Really? You think so?" asked Liam.

Killian laughed. "I'm trying to figure out when my brother was replaced with a 16 year old girl."

Liam pushed him roughly. "Well, we need to cancel inventory tonight."

"What? Why? I've already got Scarlett in back working on it."

Liam pulled two tickets from his pocket. "Elsa sold me a couple of tickets to a charity ball tonight."

Killian grabbed them. "Let me see those. This is the same event that Emma mentioned to me earlier. Her mother is running it."

Liam nodded. "Aye, I figured that would catch your attention. So inventory is cancelled yeah?"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "I suppose so, since you've already paid for the tickets."

Liam grabbed him and put him in a head lock ruffling his hair. "Good, go home and get into your best suit little brother. I've got mine in my office. I'll finish up with Scarlett and close up the shop. "

"Are you sure?"

"You are going to need all the help you can get, especially if you try out those so called lines on her." Mocked Liam.

Killian shook his head. "Fine Brother, I'll see you there. "


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of seeing Emma again seemed to start a fire within him. He may have even sang while he was in the shower. He dressed quickly and made sure to dab on a little cologne before he left. If he didn't make a good impression on her in this suit there would be no hope for him.

Killian arrived promptly at 7:30 in front of the hall where the charity ball was being held. There were cars lined up waiting to be parked by the valets. He straightened his black bow tie and waited patiently for the attendant. When it was his turn he slipped out of the car, took the ticket and tucked it into his suit jacket front pocket. He quickly checked his hair in the car window smoothing back a stray strand and then proceeded towards the door to wait in line with the others.

He scanned the crowd looking for Emma. He recognized a lot of people in line as they were also patrons from his shop. He also realized it had been quite some time since he'd left the shop and actually socialized in town based on the reactions he was getting. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he'd been out for fun. His usual routine had him up early working at the shop and then falling into bed after a quick meal when he got home late.

He was about to go in when he felt a slap on his back. "Hello Brother, nice to see you still clean up well."

He turned around after the sting of the slap to face his older brother looking dapper as ever. "Ah, Liam, same to you."

They each handed the woman their tickets and proceeded into the hall. It was nicely decorated in a cloud like theme, light blue linens and white puffy cloud centerpieces lit the table in. There was also a band playing light tones on stage with a number of patrons on the dance floor in front.

"So, what time are you meeting Ms. Arendelle?" he asked.

Liam grabbed a flute of champagne from a member of the wait staff. "Ah, well, Elsa and I don't exactly have a meeting time."

He tilted his head and smiled. "I thought she invited you?"

"I didn't say that, I said I got tickets from her." He said gulping out of his flute.

"Ah, so she bamboozled you into purchasing the tickets with her feminine wiles." Laughed Killian.

"In due time little brother. Isn't that Emma over there?"

Killian looked in the direction that Liam nodded towards immediately. It was indeed Emma, and she looked beautiful in a light pale pink gown. Her hair was swept off her shoulders exposing her neck and shoulders. He closed his mouth and licked his lips. "Aye, that's her." He grinned.

Liam handed him two flutes of champagne. "I suggest you go over and try out your lines before some other lucky man asks her to dance."

He blinked moving his focus from Emma back to Liam. "Thanks, if I'm lucky I won't see you until later." He winked.

Liam laughed. "We shalll see. While you are out there mingle with the folks and talk about the upgrades to the shop. That is the other reason that I got the tickets. I wanted to spread the word about our expansion."

"I should have known Liam Jones wasn't just about coming out for fun tonight." Said Killian.

"What's the harm? Good Luck."

Killian nodded and moved quickly towards Emma. He nodded hello to several people he recognized but kept focused on Emma and not spilling the drinks. She was talking to a woman who looked familiar when he got in viewing distance of her. He proceeded cautiously until she recognized him and smiled. He was just about to speak when another man came up behind Emma and wrapped his arm around her perfect waist and whispered in her ear.

Suddenly it felt like the oxygen was let out of the room. He quickly fought for different words than he'd planned. "Hello, Emma. Thought you might like a drink."

She took the flute from him and her lurker seemed to tighten his grip on her. "Thank you. Nice to see you here. I didn't know you were coming."

"My brother bought some tickets last minute from Elsa Arendelle. She said she knew you."

Emma nodded and smiled. "Yes, I've worked with her firm on a few projects. Is she going to be your web designer?"

Emma's eyes were focused on him as if she could see into his soul. If she didn't have the leech holding onto her he'd have seen it as a green light to try out some of his lines. He shook out the thoughts. "Yes, she impressed Liam and the fact that she'd mentioned her previous work with you sold him on her firm too."

"That's great."

"Emma are you going to introduce me?" asked the leech.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry. Killian this is Walsh. Walsh this is Killian, he's part owner of the Candy Store I told you about."

Killian extended his hand to the leech, if only to get him to let up from holding her. He shook his hand with great vigor and happily smiled inside when he noticed Walsh shake his hand at his side after.

"So you're the Candy store owner." Asked Walsh.

He sensed condescension in his tone. "Aye, what is it that you do Wallace?"

"It's Walsh. I'm an antiques dealer a few towns over." He replied.

Killian took a long swig out of his flute. "Sounds very interesting."

"Oh, it is. You'd be surprised what people throw away." He said enthusiastically.

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to my mother. Nice to see you Killian." Said Emma.

He nodded and watched as she walked away, only then realizing that Walsh had continued to drivel on about his business. He just continued to nod as he spoke wishing that things would have turned out differently. When Walsh seemed to finally take a breath he took his chance to exit. He noticed Granny standing towards the dance floor. "It was nice meeting you Walsh but I see a lady that could use a dance partner over there. Please excuse me."

"Oh, yes. Nice to meet you as well. I'm sure we'll see each other again if you are working with Emma."

He cringed at the thought. "Aye, have a good night." He walked towards Granny and was hopeful she'd go along with his escape plan. "Good evening Granny, care for a dance?"

The older woman looked at him like he was crazy then she smiled. "I guess since you're asking."

He took the woman's hand and lead her onto the floor. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"What's this really about?" she asked through a smile.

"I needed to ditch a certain git who wouldn't shut up."

"Good, so you haven't lost your mind then. Ok spin me for good measure then let me be. This is too much for my old feet."

He laughed. "Thanks for your help."

He spun her slowly and then they exited the dance floor gracefully. "I owe you one Granny."

"No payment required. "she grinned after she saw her friends watching with jealousy written all over their faces.

He moved towards the door now that his exit strategy had worked. He was beginning to remember why the quaint cozy shop and inventory seemed like a good idea. No chance of hurt feelings when you are surrounded by sugary sweets.

He managed to zip through the crowd and avoid further conversation, he wasn't really sure what he would say in that moment anyway. He'd finally found Liam in the back of the hall close to the bar. He was talking closely with Elsa so he decided it would be best to head towards the door instead. He'd just catch up with his brother in the morning.

He was just about to exit when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was just about to read Liam the riot act when he stopped himself at the beautiful vision in front of him. "Emma."

"Hey, it's early. Are you leaving already?" she asked.

"Aye, I'm doing inventory tonight." He covered instead of saying what he really felt.

"Oh, well I'm glad you came for a little while. Thanks for the champagne earlier." She said staring directly into his soul with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you on Monday?" he asked hopeful.

She smiled. "Bright and early. I hope that's ok."

He grinned brightly. "Perfect."

"I'm sorry about Walsh." She blurted.

He shook his head. "What?"

"Walsh, leaving you alone back there. He's a talker, I know. I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Oh, it's fine. He sure does love his business but I know what that's like."

She laughed and touched his shoulder lightly. "I'm sure you do."

He looked briefly down at her dainty hand on his shoulder and then back towards her beautiful face. "Aye. Goodnight Emma."

She removed her hand slowly. "Goodnight Killian."

He left her reluctantly but felt if he stayed he would be in danger and now he needed to focus on their professional relationship. He'd be working with her for the next 5 weeks for the launch. He got to the valet stand without passing a second glance back towards her feeling defeated, but after he handed in his ticket he couldn't help but look back.

She was still there watching. He smiled and waved. She seemed flustered and waved back. Perhaps this wasn't over just yet. He'd see her Monday, bright and early. That thought got him through the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Monday morning he stopped at Granny's to pick up some of her tasty cinnamon buns and coffee to go before getting to the shop. When he arrived Emma was waiting at the door for him. He slowed his pace and tried to be cool.

"Good Morning Emma. I hope you like coffee."

She smiled. "Like it? I believe it runs in my veins. Let me help you with that."

She took the box of buns from his arms along with one coffee so he could fish his keys from his pocket and unlock the door. The shop would open in an hour to their regular patrons so they would have time alone to get the project started.

"We can work in my office until it's time to open the shop."

"Sounds good. I spent the weekend working on some plans. I hope you like what I've put together. I tried to incorporate all the items you mentioned as well as added a few touches that I think will put it over the top. "

He sat across from her at the desk. "Great, I can't wait to see what you've come up with."

He took the portfolio from her and began to look over her incredible designs while he sipped on his coffee. She'd captured everything he asked for in just one session. He looked up to see her waiting in anticipation. She had a smear of icing on her lip from the cinnamon bun. He smiled. "This is amazing."

"Really? You like it?" she asked.

"I love it. This is perfect. I love the little touches you added to the front window and the candy counters." He stood and pointed towards the drawing. "The touches on the door and the store front are brilliant."

She beamed brightly. "I'm so glad you like it. I was hopeful, I like to try to get my design as close to my clients ask as I can."

She looked adorable with the icing on her face but he feared she would be embarrassed if he didn't let her know. He picked up a napkin and offered it to her. "You have a bit of icing on your lip."

Her cheeks tinged pink as she wiped the smear away. "Oh, thank you."

He sat back and smiled. "I don't know how you can enjoy them without getting icing all over. That's the best part."

She sat back seemingly relieved. "I can't resist. Granny's buns that is. You're right, the icing is the best part."

Killian's phone alarm went off. "Oh, time to open the store. "

Emma stood and started gathering her things. "Well, now that you've agreed with the design. I'll start working on acquiring the materials and get in touch with Leroy at M7. The sooner we get started the sooner we'll be done."

He felt the air leave the room once again at the thought of her leaving so soon. "Ok, that sounds great. When will I see you again? I mean when do we meet again?"

She smiled. "I'll give you a call and let you know how things go with Leroy."

"Great, thank you for your hard work."

She went to grab her bag and some of the items tumbled onto the floor. He bent down and quickly began to help her scoop up all the little items. "Let me help you."

"Thank you. I'm so embarrassed."

He caught her flustered gaze. "Don't be."

His hand brushed hers when they both went for the final pen. "Oh." She said with a little laugh.

They both climbed up from the floor and head out to the front of the store. Scarlet was waiting at the door, peering through the window, scowl on his face. He opened the door.

"Bout time you came out here." Grumbled Scarlett.

He shook his head. "Deliveries are in the back. Get started and I'll be back soon." He instructed.

Will grumbled as he wandered towards the back of the shop.

"Seems like an interesting guy." Said Emma.

"Ah, he's alright. Just needs a bit of prodding sometimes."

Emma extended her hand to him. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "So we have a deal." she said softly.

He looked into her eyes. "Aye."

She pulled her hand back slowly. "Great, I'll talk to you soon."

"Soon." He said as she stepped out of the door.

Just as she was leaving Liam came through. "Hello Emma. Goodbye Emma." Said Liam.

She waved as she left.

"You can put your tongue back into your mouth now brother."

He shook his head coming back to reality. "Very funny. Scarlett's here, on time. Just thought you should know."

"Great. Nice to hear he's back on track. So, how were things with Emma this morning, now that you know she has Walsh hanging around?"

"Brilliant, she's an amazing designer. She brought the plans and they were perfect. She left a copy in my office."

"Great, I'm sure Elsa will be anxious to get them, however you didn't answer my question."

Killian scratched behind his ear and grinned. "We didn't talk about Walsh or the benefit. We kept things strictly to the work. I will say though, it felt as though we had a moment."

"Really? Well that's something. Baby steps you know. Perhaps you aren't out of the game yet."

"I certainly hope so now can we get back to business? You need to see these designs. I think you are going to love them."

"Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

He was right, Liam loved the designs and agreed they should get started right away. The weeks seem to be flying by as they all worked closely together. The M7 team started outside the store first and replaced the tattered awning.

As soon as the awning went up he began to see life return to the store. He loved hearing all of the customers talk about the improvements. He especially loved seeing the children's eyes light up when the electric trains ran around the tracks.

Each day he made a special breakfast run to Granny's. It was the least he could do for the team. It made the guys want to start early and that just made the project move along that much faster.

Emma's connections to the suppliers was so helpful. He never realized how much work went into a project like this. He was in complete awe of her. She was so calm and collected. He was going to make sure to send Mrs. Nolan a special chocolate bouquet for suggesting Emma in the first place.

He kept their relationship professional, as much as he wished it were more. She had the kindest heart of anyone he'd ever met. In all the time they'd spent together she hadn't mentioned Walsh so he never brought him up. He often wondered what Emma saw in him. Walsh just seemed so vanilla in comparison to her. It could be jealousy or arrogance but he just felt like he would make Emma happier than Walsh ever could.

It was the week before the Grand Re-Opening and Website launch. Emma had been to the store almost daily and he was getting used to having her around.

That morning he went and did the usual run to Granny's. M7 would be there to finalize their work and complete the project. It was imperative that the work be finished because they needed to stock all the new inventory. When he arrived Granny had it ready for him along with some thank you cinnamon buns for all the business over the past few weeks.

He arrived at the store at his usual time. The M7 crew was standing at their truck waiting to greet him but he noticed that Emma was absent. He opened the door and everyone bound inside to begin work. The guys did the noisiest work before and after hours even though the customers didn't seem to mind.

He was engrossed in helping the guys when Emma finally showed up. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and she didn't seem to have her usual glow.

"Good Morning Emma."

"Good Morning. Sorry I'm late."

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh sorry, I didn't sleep well last night. I must have picked up a bug or ate something bad."

His eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright now? If you need to go home I understand. I can handle things."

"Yes, I'm ok but thank you. Is it ok if I use the office to take care of a few things?"

"Of course. Whatever you need."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He felt horrible that she came in today after having such a rough night. He quickly ran down to Granny's and picked up a cup of tea for her. When he got back to the office he found Emma sleeping soundly in his chair.

He set the cup of tea down on the desk and grabbed his fuzzy blanket from the corner. He'd spent many a night in that office as did his grandfather. He draped it over her as quietly as he could so as not to wake her.

She was a vision while she slept. He desperately wanted to press a kiss to her forehead but refrained from doing anything stupid. He slipped out of the room quietly and shut the door. As soon as he emerged from the office Leroy put him back to work.

A few hours later he made his way back to the office to check in on her. She was looking over her computer with the blanket draped over her shoulders. "Hey, thanks for the blanket and the tea. I'm feeling much better."

"That's great. I'm glad it helped. The guys are almost finished."

"I can't believe how fast time flew by on this project."

"I know. It's been a lot of fun working with you."

She looked up and smiled. "I feel the same. I've been getting used to seeing you every day."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do without your smiling face around here.

"Well, we'll just have to make plans some time outside of work."

He cocked his head to the side. "You asking me out?"

"Well, I've been hoping you'd ask me but since you haven't yes. I'm asking you out." She grinned.

He smiled and moved closer to the desk. "I was just being respectful. I mean what about Walsh?"

She laughed out loud. "Walsh?"

"Yes, Walsh. I thought he was your boyfriend."

"No, no, it was nothing like that. He's a nice guy and he kept asking me out. I finally agreed because if I didn't my mother would have gotten on my case about bringing someone. Let's just say we parted as friends. Is that why you haven't asked me? "

"Well, yes. I was also really enjoying our time together. If you said no I was afraid it would have made things awkward. "

She stood and walked towards him still draped in his blanket. She placed her hand on his shoulder." So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Of course but only if you let me plan the date."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all who liked the story and are following along. We are almost to the end of this little tale. I hope you enjoy a little more fluff! One more chapter to come!

To say that he was floating on air for the rest of the week would have been an understatement. The date was set for the night of the grand re-opening of the shop. He'd been thinking about how to make it special from the moment she agreed to let him plan the date. He wanted to make a good impression and he also wanted to thank her for everything she did to help him.

Each day they worked together in the shop and she helped him bring his vision to life. The little touches she added, the small pieces they'd brought back from storage and his own designs melded together to create the magical place that he remembered when he was a child.

They'd taken the old photographs of his family and had them re-printed, framed and hung behind the candy counter. It was only fitting that his grandfather keep watch over the store. The picture he'd chosen was also very special to both he and Liam.

He remembered the day it was taken perfectly. A photographer was coming to take his grandfather's photo for a special merchant's edition of the local paper. Before their mother left for work he and Liam were told to be on their best behavior so they could make a good impression. He was feeling miserable and uncomfortable in the dress clothes his mother put him in and he had to sit quietly. These were two things he hated more than anything, especially since he had to watch other kids riding his favorite carousel horse.

When the photographer finally arrived he felt relieved knowing it was almost over. While his grandfather was getting setup a customer came in with her three children. One of them was a mean girl named Molly who liked to stick her tongue out at him in school. Liam quickly met them at the soda counter. He got up quietly and slowly to tag along with his big brother. The children were all excited, calling out the names of the sodas they wanted to taste when they got there to greet them.

He had to stand on his tip toes to look over the counter. He noticed his grandfather watching them out of the corner of his eye. The photographer was instructing him on what to do and where to stand. He didn't look like he was much having fun either.

Liam had only used the soda machine once before. He appeared to be nervous as he was filling the first cup. The woman was trying to keep her children quiet because she noticed what was happening in the corner. The children were too excited and of course Molly couldn't keep her mean tongue in her mouth. He had to just stand there and take it or else he knew he'd get into trouble. Liam pressed the buttons like he was supposed to but when he went to get the soda the machine sputtered and spit the soda all over him and mean old Molly.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud and neither could his grandfather. The photographer captured the pure joy erupting from his grandfather in one magical photo. After that picture his grandfather came over to help and gave mean old Molly a special swirly pop since she got wet. Everyone was happy and Molly seemed to stop teasing him after that too.

When they saw the photo in the paper his grandfather let out a boisterous laugh. He said that if they had to put a picture of him in the paper he was glad it was that one. The feeling he expressed in that photo was the feeling he hoped to bring out of everyone who came. It really was the perfect photo.

The final days leading up to the grand re-opening included shelf stocking, touch ups by M7 and candy making. Wil took care of the shelves, Emma supervised the touch ups and he worked hard in the candy kitchen. Elsa's team tirelessly worked on the website. She and Liam spent hours together to get it just right.

They were taking photos for the website up until the end as each section of the shop was complete and each new candy was finalized. The patrons had also been voting on two mystery candies during the course of the project. Each person was offered a free tasting of two candies and they would anonymously vote on the one they thought tasted best. They planned to announce the winning candy at the grand re-opening.

He had been making batches of that winning candy the last few days. The shop had a glorious smell of melted sugar and chocolate wafting in the air. Even he had to admit that it was hard to pass the shop without coming in when they were making candy. The delightful scent beckoned any passerby which was something he relied on.

He was finally at the last batch of candy. His fingers tired from hand dipping each piece into the delicious milk chocolate. He knew they were going to be a hit thanks to all of the votes. He was just about to slip off his apron when Liam walked into the kitchen with a pensive look on his face. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Aye, Elsa just left. We are both tired. The website looks great and we are all ready for tomorrow. How are things in here? I thought I'd offer you a hand."

Killian slipped off his gloves. "Just finished. Thanks though. Can you believe we did it?"

"Aye, we worked hard. We are going to need to do something special for the team once this is over." Said Liam.

"I agree Brother. If it weren't for the team we would never have been able to pull this off."

"We got lucky. The shop looks amazing as well. It looks just like you planned and then some. Bravo."

He smiled. "Well, I have Emma to thank for much of it."

"Don't be so modest. You worked harder than anyone. Speaking of Emma, well? What's going on with you two?" inquired Liam.

"She asked me out."

Liam laughed loudly. "Did she? What about the boyfriend?"

Killian wiped down the counter in front of him before looking up with a grin. "Turns out he was just a one time thing, not a boyfriend at all."

"Really, well I'm happy to hear that. So when are you going out?"

"Tomorrow night after the Grand Re-opening."

"Where will the lass be taking you?" asked Liam.

"She asked but I'm planning the date. I'm still working out the details. I want it to be special."

Liam rubbed his chin. "I'm happy for you brother. If you want my advice, keep it simple. Don't try to go overboard."

Killian nodded. "Aye, Emma isn't one for that type of thing. I believe I have the perfect plan but we'll see. What about you and Elsa? Any chance of more between you?"

"She and I have spent so much time together over the last weeks. We have not talked about a date but I'm hopeful. Honestly, I'm going to miss working with her. We never run out of things to talk about."

Killian clapped him on the shoulder. "I know how you feel. I was just thinking the same thing about Emma. While it's very nice working with you all these years, it was nice to have some other opinions for once. She also smells better."

Liam laughed. "Perhaps we can ask them to come in from time to time for suggestions."

"Perhaps you can just as the girl out and she'll offer you suggestions all the time." Laughed Killian.

Liam grumbled. "Aye, I know. I'm just not sure what she'll say."

"Liam, you are good together. It's worth it. Just ask her."

"I know you are right. I'm just being an arse. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Good, now let's lock up so we can go home and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Right. Let's go."

The day of the Grand Re-Opening had finally arrived. Killian finalized his plans for his date with Emma and then finally went to sleep. He barely slept that night. His mind racing as he thought about opening celebration and his date with Emma. When he arrived at the shop that morning he barely remembered getting dressed and how he got there he was so tired.

His body was on autopilot running through the steps to open the store. It wasn't until after Liam arrived with the coffee that he got the jolt he needed to wake up. It was shortly after that when Emma arrived. She entered the shop with the sun behind her back looking like the angel she was. "Good Morning Killian."

He smiled brightly. "Good Morning Emma."

Her eyes were staring around the shop in wonderment. She'd left before he finalized all the small details and hadn't seen the finished product. "The shop looks and smells amazing. It's like I've walked into Candyland."

He gave her a soft smile. "It's all thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could help you bring this vision to life but really I can't take the credit. This is so much more than I could have imagined. You've managed to take what we created that much further, if I hadn't been here through the process I'd say you used some kind of magic to make this place come to life."

He laughed. "I used to think my grandfather was some sort of magician. I take that as a compliment. I could only hope to be half the man he was."

She touched his shoulder lightly. "I'd say you've accomplished that and then some. I'm sure he would be proud of what you've done here."

He turned away facing the photo of his grandfather. "I like to think he's watching over us and that he will be right here with us all day."

"I'm sure he will be. This is a dream come true. Just wait until the kids see this place. They won't want to leave."

"I certainly hope so. That's the idea." He grinned.

Emma looked over at the huge colorful clock on the wall. "Well, in about 30 minutes you'll find out."

"Aye, all of the events we've planned for the day were published in the paper and circulated."

He watched as she straightened one of the stuffed bunnies that had fallen out of place. "Looks like this little guy was trying to hide."

"Well, he seems to have grown attached to the new place."

"Can you blame him? It's a colorful paradise in here."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Killian, like I said. It's like Candyland come to life. I envy you that you get to work here every day."

He scratched behind his ear as he thought about not seeing her every day. "You ever think of changing careers you can call me."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind but if things go well tonight I can't really be dating my boss."

"I suppose that's true. Are you ready for our date tonight?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to it. Any hints about what we are doing?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

Her mouth twisted into a smile and she nodded. "OK, Good luck today. I'll be here this morning but I have a client meeting this afternoon that I need to prepare for so I won't see you until tonight."

He held in his surprise. He had hoped that she'd be there at least one more day with him. "OK. Good Luck to you too. I mean I hope you get the job."

She tore out a page from her notebook. "Here is my address. You'll need this to pick me up tonight since you won't tell me what we are doing."

He smiled. "Thank you and no I won't be spoiling the surprise. You'll see soon enough."

He had everything ready by the time Liam and Elsa arrived at the shop. Elsa was just as amazed as Emma had been. Wil arrived soon after fighting through the crowd waiting to get into the store. He informed them that the line was starting to bend around the corner.

They were all excited about the turn out and anxiously waited to open the store. They advertised a candy contest in which the winner would get a free bag of candy every day for a month. They had to be fair about opening because of that.

They had a lot of events planned for the day that included, train races, carousel rides, a puppet show, face painting for the kids, lots of free samples and finally announcing the selected winning candy and ultimate prize winner. He was mostly excited to see the look on the faces of each person who entered. He was going to be looking to see if he was successful in capturing that look of wonder he remembered.

So far based on Emma and Elsa's reactions he was but he also thought they could be bias since they'd helped. He pulled the last tray of candy coated chocolate dipped apples from the back refrigerator and placed them into the cool display case before checking in with Liam. "Ready Brother?"

Liam walked to the door, unlocked it and swung the door open. "Aye, Let the games begin."

They welcomed each guest as they came through. He relished in the compliments, the smiles and the excitement written on each customer's face. The children could hardly contain themselves when they got in the door.

Emma and Elsa both helped when the mad rush came in. He truly enjoyed working side by side with them and he saw it in his brother's eyes too. He was uncertain if Liam had a chance to talk with Elsa yet but hopeful he did. It seems that Elsa was also leaving with Emma as they were both going to pitch the new client together. They'd formed a solid partnership too.

They were so busy with the activities that there was hardly time for goodbyes when the women left. He promised Emma she'd have fun that night and wished her well before going back to work.

The day's events went off without any issues. The children loved the carousel rides, especially the purple pony that appeared to be a little wild, his favorite green race car that seemed to dominate the track and the little silver train that chugged around the track that circled the store.

The chocolate covered salted caramel marshmallow delight was the exalted winner of the candy contest only slightly beating out the chocolate covered strawberry banana swirl. The customers delighted in free samples of each. Ultimately it was little Roland Hood who prevailed as the winner of the free month of candy. The face the little boy made when he heard his name called would be forever engrained in his head. Such pure delight could not be bottled.

When the final patron left the shop and they switched the sign to closed and a wave of relief washed over him. He looked around at his beautifully renovated shop and smiled. It was so much more than he ever thought it would be. He knew his family would be proud of what they created.

He saw Liam wiping down the ice cream counter and whistling a familiar old tune. "Brother, we did it!"

"Aye, we did. We had a great day. Everyone loved the changes."

"I know. Grandfather would be so happy to see the place."

Liam nodded. "Go on, I've got the clean up. You get ready for your date."

Killian cocked his head. "You sure? I've got time to help."

"Scarlett is in back, he can help. You've done so much. Take the time brother. Don't keep Emma waiting."

"What about you? Did you talk with Elsa?"

Liam took a deep breath. "We have some things to finalize tomorrow. She's going to bring me the stats on the web launch. I'll talk to her then. It was just too hectic today."

Killian pulled on his coat. "Alright. Don't let her slip away."

Liam nodded "I won't. Now go on, have fun!"

Liam flicked the towel at him. "I will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning brother."

Killian took one last look at the magical place they'd created before leaving. Now it was time to focus on Emma and their date and he couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Super fluffy fun ahead for their big date! Killian has a big surprise date in store for Emma. Will be be able to sweep her off her feet?

Killian stood under the warm soothing water of the shower letting it erase the kinks and aches from the day. He was feeling tired but excitement was giving him a second wind. As he got ready he thought about the possibility of finally being able to hold Emma Nolan in his arms.

He'd worked side by side with her for weeks. She was intoxicating in every way, from the fruity floral scent of her hair, the softness of her innocent little touches, the sweet sound of her voice and the warmth that radiated in everything she did. He couldn't get enough of her. Some might say he was love drunk after spending time with her, he would completely agree.

He dressed in a deep wine colored shirt with a tiny floral pattern that was only noticeable if you looked very closely. He also found a black velvet waistcoat in the trunk of the store that he thought would be perfect for him. He wasn't sure if it belonged to his father or grandfather but it was certainly perfect for his build. One he made sure all of his hair was in place he sent Emma a quick text to let her know he was on his way.

Her response gave him the final push to wake up and be ready for the date. While on the way he made the calls to confirm the plans were set for the date as well. He wanted the night to be as perfect as the day had been. Was it so wrong that he hoped that this single day was the best day of his life?

When he pulled up to her street she'd been waiting at the door for him to arrive. He stepped out of his car and walked to meet her half way. She looked stunning in a long light blue skirt and short sleeve soft white sweater. "Good Evening." He called as he was stunned for thoughts.

She leaned in, pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Hi."

He couldn't help but smile as the warmth from her kiss rushed through him. He took her hand and led her to his car. "You look beautiful. Truly stunning."

She turned to him and smiled shyly. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

He opened the car door for her and she slipped inside. "You are quite the gentleman Mr. Jones."

He grinned as he ran around and hopped into the car. "I try to be Ms. Nolan."

"Ok, enough with the formalities. Where are you taking me? The suspense is killing me." She questioned.

He laughed. "Patience Ms. Nolan. We will be there soon enough."

She sighed. "I've waited this long. I suppose I can wait a bit more."

"Thank you. I promise it will be worth it."

As they drove he asked questions about her client meeting. She told him that they dazzled their client. She and Elsa made such a cohesive team after working on the candy store project together that they were able to come up with a great plan. Their new client loved their designs so much that he couldn't sign them fast enough.

After hearing this he was excited for them but he secretly wished he had another project to sign them up for himself. He snapped out of it when he saw their destination.

He pulled into the first spot he could find and helped her from the car. The area was full of restaurants and night life so the street was bustling when they arrived.

Emma smiled. "Oh, I'm intrigued. I love this area. It's been awhile since I've been here though. Work has kept me busy."

"Aye, me too. I hope you like the place I've selected. I know the owner."

She took his hand in hers. "I'm sure I'll love it. "

He smiled and led her down the cobblestone street towards his friend Robin's restaurant, The Arrow. It was an upscale pub style establishment that served microbrews that were made right on premise. His favorite was called By Hook or by Crook.

She smiled when they reached the dark wooden door of the restaurant. He pulled on the big brass handle to let her go in first. They were immediately greeted by his friend Robin. "Hey Killian! Nice to see you made it on time. Everything is ready as you requested." Said Robin.

He smiled. "Great, thanks Mate. I'd like to introduce you to Emma Nolan."

Emma stretched out her hand towards Robin but he pulled her forward into a hug. "We aren't so formal here at the Arrow Emma." Said Robin.

Emma huffed out a laugh. "Good to know. This looks like a great place."

Robin place his hand over his heart." I only hope you think so when you leave. This guy gave me special instructions for your date tonight. Follow me."

"Oh did he? I can't wait."

Killian took Emma by the hand. "Lead the way my friend."

Robin led them through the sea of heavy wooden dark wood booths towards the back of the restaurant into a private room. The room was lit up with soft candlelight from the tables within. He sat them down at a table that was draped in soft white linen and fine china settings.

Killian pulled out Emma's chair so she could be seated. She nodded and sat down promptly.

"Nice touch mate." Whispered Robin.

Killian clapped him on the shoulder and proceeded to sit down across from her.

"As you can see there are no menus for this evening. Killian phoned ahead and made a special request for dinner this evening. I'll be bringing out the food in several courses."

Killian laid his hand on top of Emma's. "I hope that's alright with you?"

She looked up at him through her long lashes and smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"I just need to take your drink order. I know it's By Hook or By Crook for you mate. How about for the lady?" asked Robin.

"That sounds good to me too. I'll try one of those."

"Excellent choice if I do say so myself. I'll be right back." Said Robin with a sly wink.

"Killian, this place is amazing. I can't believe I've never been here before."

Killian opened the napkin on top of their little bread basket and offered Emma one of the delicious looking rolls. "It hasn't been open that long."

Emma took the roll and placed it on the small plate in front of her. "That would explain it. Like I said, I don't get out much. Except for the occasional charity event that my mother likes to drag me to."

"Well, I'm glad I could take you away. Even if it's just for an evening."

Robin rushed into the room. "Ah, hello again lovebirds. I hope you're thirsty. I've brought you each the large mug."

Killian felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Aye, thanks mate."

Emma picked up her mug and took a long sip. "Wow, this is great. You make this here?"

"That's right. Brewed right here on premises. Killian and I worked on this one for weeks."

Emma's eyes widened. "You helped make this?"

"Aye. Candy isn't the only thing I make."

She smiled brightly. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

He couldn't help but be tickled by the surprise in her voice. He liked that she could be impressed by him too. She was already so impressive to him.

"I'll be right back with your first course." Said Robin.

"You know, you don't have to be our waiter. You're the owner Mate."

"We've got a packed house tonight so you're stuck with me." He grinned.

"Thanks Mate, I owe you one." Said Killian.

"Just one? I'm pretty sure you owe me more than one but this one is on the house."

They spent the night getting to know one another. It turns out they each had hidden talents that the other didn't know about. The food was fantastic as always. Robin out did himself in the kitchen and Emma loved what he chose for them.

By the end of their meal they were both laughing and a little tipsy thanks to the large mugs of ale. Killian checked his watch. They were just about due for their next destination. He silently alerted Robin that they needed to settle up. Robin gave him a hard time about accepting payment but he convinced him in the end.

He helped Emma up from her chair. "You are quite the gentleman." She grinned.

"I try to be."

"I'm sad this night is over."

"Over? It's just begun. We need to hurry or we will be late for our next engagement."

Emma smiled wide and took his hand once again. "Lead the way."

He waved to Robin and then quickly whisked her away to their next location. It was about a block away but they needed to be on time. Emma giggled as they wound through the crowds of people partying through the street. He saw the alcohol had affected her in the way it affected him.

They finally reached their next destination, The Ruby Slipper. He pushed open the door just in time to see Ruby and her partner Dot walk onto the dance floor. "Nice to see you made it Jones. Now get your cute butts out here on the dance floor. Lessons begin in 2 minutes!" called Ruby.

Emma looked at him with wide eyes. "Dance lessons?"

"Aye."

"I hope your feet don't hate me after this." She grinned.

He walked her onto the floor and got into proper position, placing one hand at her waist looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't think any part of me could hate you Emma."

She let out a tiny breath and blinked softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Dot was relentless with her instruction but Ruby chilled her out. They went around and around the floor, laughing and miss stepping. The other couples were just as bad but at least the instructors made it fun.

Emma was determined to get one dance right. He loved that she had this little crinkle next to her eye as she counted steps. He didn't think she could be more adorable than she already was but she kept proving him wrong. By the end of the session they finally made it around without stepping on each other's toes.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" called Dot.

"Next week we will be Latin Dance night! I hope we see you all again." Called Ruby.

"Whoa! Latin Dance? That sounds intense." Said Emma.

Killian nodded. "Aye, I don't think I'll be taking that on soon. I barely got this one."

Emma put her hand on Killian's chest. "You did great."

Killian picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "You weren't so bad yourself."

A slight tinge of pink formed on Emma's already rosy cheeks. "Where to next?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I haven't scared you off yet?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm having a great time."

"Good, me too. How about a little dessert?" he asked.

"Ooh, that sounds good."

They waved goodbye to their instructors and he led her through the happy crowd once again. This time it was a quiet little ice cream parlor. The older woman who ran the place, Ingrid, was also a patron of his candy store. She was always looking to add new bits and pieces to her wonderful ice cream so when he approached her she was more than happy to help him.

They entered the little shop and the bell over the door jingled. Ingrid turned around and smiled. "Good Evening Killian. This must be Emma."

He nodded. "Aye, Good Evening."

"Good Evening." Called Emma.

"Grab a seat in the corner booth. I'll be right out with your desserts."

They took the table in the corner as she instructed. It had the corner bench that allowed them to sit close with each other. "It smells amazing in here." Said Emma.

"She makes her own waffle cones, waffles and cookies. We trade sometimes." Said Killian.

Ingrid appeared with a tray carrying two large mugs of frozen whipped hot chocolate covered in piled on whipped cream. There were also chocolate straws poking out on the side and a cookie shaped like a cloud on top. "Ah, here we go! I hope you enjoy!"

Emma shook her head. "Wow, this looks amazing. Thank you!"

Ingrid folded her fingers together and smiled. "I'll be in back closing up. Call me if you need anything."

Killian nodded. "Thank you Ingrid."

"This is a lot! We could have shared."

Killian laughed. "Perhaps but that's only because you haven't tasted it yet. My guess is you will want this all for yourself."

"That good huh?"

He took a sip out of the chocolate straw and closed his eyes to relish the flavors. "Oh yes."

"Mmm, you were so right. This is all mine." Hummed Emma.

They finished as much of the delightful desserts as they could before closing time. He felt sad that the night was nearly over. He carried their dishes over to the counter for Ingrid and paid their bill, making sure to leave her a big tip for staying open so late.

Emma was standing when he returned. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I think Ingrid's going to kick us out if we don't leave."

Killian pointed to the open sign that was facing them instead of outside. "Nah, she's been closed for hours. She only kept the place open for us."

"Really? That was so nice."

"She's an old family friend and I couldn't think of a better way to top off our night so she did me a favor. She's usually here late making ice cream and she trusts me. It's her ice cream we serve in our shop too."

"You are full of surprises."

Emma looped her arm through Killian's and snuggled in close to him as they walked from the shop. It felt right to have her by his side. He felt her slowly hesitating as he was as they walked towards his car.

When he opened her door to allow her to get in there was a strange silence between them. He climbed in and started the car. He felt her warm palm lay on top of his hand over the gear shift. He looked up under the dim light in the car to see her smiling brightly. "Killian, This was the best date I've ever been on. Thank you."

He couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

She leaned in close slipping her hand around his lapel. "Yes. It was perfect."

He leaned in closing the gap between them capturing her lips in a soft kiss. His toes definitely curled at the touch of her lips. He opened his eyes slowly catching her smile. "Now it's perfect."

As they drove all he could think about was kissing her. He didn't want the night to end but he wasn't sure how to express this without implying something more. He didn't want to scare her off. When they pulled up to her house he turned off the car and was about to get out when she pulled on his arm. "Any chance I could convince you to join me in a cup of coffee? I'm not ready for this night to end."

"I feel the same. I'm having such a good time with you. Coffee sounds great."

Emma smiled. "Good, Come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hmmm.. did she say coffee? Well here's a little coffee for all you lovely readers.. cover your eyes if you are not interested in some.. ahem.. coffee.

She led him by the hand up to her door. Her hand seemed to fit in his perfectly as their fingers looped together. She fidgeted with the key in the front door. "Sorry this is a stubborn lock."

"I can take a look at it for you if you like."

She finally got the lock and pushed open the door. "Really? You good with locks too?"

"I told you, many hidden talents." He grinned.

She turned to face him. "I'm looking forward to finding out more about these hidden talents."

He closed the gap between them sliding his arm around her pulling her close. "Is that so?"

She nodded lightly pushing the door closed behind him. "Mmm Hmm."

He leaned forward capturing her waiting lips in a searing kiss. He loved the way she still tasted of sweet sugar. Her hands ran over his back leaving a trail of warmth tingle all over him. He could hardly believe after all of these weeks that he was finally holding her in his arms, kissing her, feeling her warm body against him.

He slid his hands over her hips and pulled her in closer pressing their centers together. She hummed at the closeness and licked his bottom lip pulling it back gently between her teeth. He looked down to see her beautiful green eyes and evil grin. "Why don't I show you the upstairs?"

He cocked his eyebrow matching her grin. "Lead the way."

He had a perfect view of her beautiful curves in front of him enticing him as they climbed each step. Excitement rushed through him as he thought about what awaited him. He'd dreamt about her for weeks. Her door was right off the landing at the top of the stairs. She turned to face him after entering her room. He couldn't wait any longer as she looked at him seductively, he needed to have her.

He corralled her into his arms and pressed her against the door. His lips softly pressed to hers waiting for any hesitation. She admitted his tongue entry immediately lightly teasing him. He could tell she wanted him just as much as he did her by the way she kissed him, slow and deep.

His hands roamed freely over her soft curves into the opening of her blouse finding a pert nipple. He pinched lightly as he rolled it between his fingers. She dipped her hand inside of his waistband and stroked his hardening length gently. He thought he might explode in her hand as moved faster. He shifted her blouse over her shoulder moving his lips to her neck while he popped open the button of her jeans.

She laid her head back against the door as he pressed soft wet kisses along her collar bone and slid his finger into her lacy panties. He rubbed her soft slick nub gently. She mewled in pleasure. She quickly popped open each of the buttons on his waistcoat and pulled at his shirt while he did the same with her shirt. He slipped out of his shirt and pants managing not to fall over.

When he looked up she was standing in front him, hair gently covering her soft bare skin and pert nipples. Her body was amazing, he couldn't have dreamed a better dream. "You're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." He breathed.

Her eyes roamed over his body and she smiled. "Come here." She beckoned with her finger.

He followed her towards the soft waiting bed and climbed up folding her into his arms. She giggled before nipping at his lips. "You still taste like chocolate."

He licked her bottom lip with his tongue. "So do you." She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He slid his hand down and lifted her leg over his hip while gently rubbing his arousal against her slick core. She was already so wet for him. "MMM that feels so good. More. "She begged.

He continued to tease her like that until he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to be inside of her. "Please Killian, I need you." She whispered anxiously. With her plea he slipped inside of her in one deep thrust. She was so warm and wet. To him it was like heaven on earth. "I don't know how long I'm going to last. You feel so good." He breathed.

He pulled and pushed his length along her soft walls eliciting moans from her. She bucked her hips pulling him in deeper matching her rhythm with his thrusts. "Don't stop. Faster. I'm almost there. "

He did as she asked but the pressure was becoming too great for him to keep up the pace. He slid his long finger between them as he pumped into her massaging her gentle nub. "Oh Yes!" she cried out. Her warm folds pulsated against his length forcing him to finally release. "Oh Emma." he exclaimed as he poured into her.

He lay down on top of her breathing hard against her shoulder as she laughed softly in his ear. "Wow, you really do have hidden talents." He laughed. "So do you Love."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently as he slipped out of her. He rolled to the side facing her. "That was incredible." She ran her hand gently over his chest playing with his soft hair. "It was. I'd say we make a great team." He gently pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Aye, we do. I'm going to miss seeing you at the store."

She smiled softly. "I know. I've been both excited and dreading this day for a long time. I can't stop thinking about you."

His eyes fluttered at the statement. "I thought it was just me. You've been on my mind constantly since we met. I love being with you Emma. This isn't just a fling for me."

"Good because it's not that way for me either."

He felt elated. "So I get a second date?"

She laughed." Yes, although I'm not sure how you are going to top this one. Tonight was perfect."

"That's what I was going for but who says tonight is over?"

"Mmmm, are you saying there's more?"

"Plenty more where that came from. I bet we can make it a perfect morning too."

"Really?" She purred.

"Oh yes, I'm not done with you yet."

She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Good because I'm not letting you go now that I've got you."

He smiled. "I'm all yours."


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks that followed were the busiest that the store had ever been. Their customers loved the new changes in the shop, especially the children. While Emma couldn't be with him in person they kept in contact via text when they could. She and Elsa were also busy with their new client. Their work schedules made it difficult for them to get together but they made it work. They were closer than ever even though they were apart.

They each vowed to treasure the moments they could get. They grabbed quick lunches together or had late night dates. His favorite were the latter because they would end up falling asleep together out of exhaustion while watching Netflix.

The night's he wasn't with Emma he spent in the shop making candy. He enjoyed his work but with the internet orders coming in too he needed help. Even Liam tried to help one evening, the man was just not good in the kitchen. After Liam's disastrous evening covered in chocolate he agreed to hire on additional chocolatiers to help fulfill the orders for the season. If Liam's projections for the website sales were correct, they planned to keep them on full time. They were both hopeful that would be the case.

He was looking forward to the holidays this year for two reasons, he'd get to spend them with Emma and it also meant the end of the holiday shopping season which would require less of him in the store. January was typically a lighter month, many of their patrons tried to get rid of the extra pounds of holiday weight they'd gained so they tried to avoid stepping into the shop, at least until Valentine 's Day.

The introduction of the web orders might change this but if not they had the tourist crowd and the regulars to keep them afloat. He also knew that historically after the holidays was the best time to take a vacation. Based on Emma's calculations, which he learned were spot on, her project would be wrapping up too. He was counting on it because he'd already booked an island trip for them.

It was something he'd always wanted to do and in fact they'd be cruising on a fantasy pirate boat for part of it called The Jolly Roger. That part of the trip even included fantasy costumes that they could wear on board to make it more authentic. That just made his decision even easier since he'd always loved Pirate lore. The thought of Emma dressed as a wench was also a plus. They just had to make it through these next few weeks and it would all play out.

He only needed to get his fool of a brother to act on his feelings for Elsa. He couldn't believe he still hadn't asked the woman out on a date. He'd kept them out of the conversation with Emma for a while but one night he broke the brotherly code and asked her.

Apparently Elsa was also "frozen" in this regard. She'd also been considering asking Liam for a date but was afraid he'd think it was too forward. He laughed at the fact that his brother was such a traditional stubborn arse and that Elsa was perfect for him.

They devised a plan to get them together. He was to call Emma and tell her there were problems with the website that he needed Elsa to address right away. Emma was going to make sure they were having lunch in town close enough to the shop so that Elsa would show up in person to fix it.

Emma had to pick the only restaurant close enough to them without Wifi, Granny's. She wasn't having any of that newfangled technology in her establishment. Emma had also gotten Elsa addicted to Granny's onion rings so she figured Elsa wouldn't fight her on the choice.

He went into the shop just like any other morning. He was mid-way through the routine when Liam arrived with coffee. "Good Morning Brother. Coffee for me?"

Liam nodded. "Granny said to say Hello and thanks for the pralines. They went perfectly with her caramel cheesecake special yesterday."

Killian smiled. "Did you bring me a slice?"

Liam pat him on the shoulder. "She sold out in the first hour."

"Oh well. Scarlett's in back getting boxes ready for shipment."

Liam smiled. "Glad to hear it. What about your new guys?"

"Lumiere is in back. He's already mid-way done the batch of orders that came in yesterday and Nemo is due in later today. I still can't believe how lucky we are to have found them. Their work is impeccable."

"It is. Any word from Emma and Elsa on the project?"

He knew that Liam was really looking to hear more about Elsa, what a stubborn arse. He decided to play with him a little. "The ladies are doing fine. Emma said that there is a guy from the business next door to where they are working that keeps hitting on Elsa."

Liam turned to face him with his eyebrow raised. "Is that so? Do you think she likes him?"

"Aye but Emma doesn't think she is interested in him."

Liam seemed to relax after his comment but he knew that little poke might have done the trick. "I'm going to head in back to help Lumi. We should have those orders complete by closing so Scarlett can ship tomorrow."

Liam nodded. "Ok, I'll take care of things out here. "

He smiled to himself and head to the back. "Great, Thanks for the coffee."

Just as they planned he got a text message from Emma at lunch time. He'd stayed in the back deliberately to ensure that Liam did not leave the shop. He placed the call to Emma to set things in motion. He knew that if Liam saw Elsa he'd have to make a move, especially if he thought another man might do it first.

They couldn't have planned it any better. As soon as Elsa heard about the problem she jumped up quickly and gathered her things. Emma couldn't hardly text him fast enough to let him know at the pace Elsa was walking.

He rushed out front to be there when they came in. "Hey Little Brother, all finished? I'm famished and thinking about going out for a bite."

He was just about to answer when the women rushed in and interrupted him. "Liam, I'm so sorry. Let me check into this right away. Can I use your office?" said Elsa.

Liam's expression of shock forced him to look away. He was afraid he'd burst out in a fit of laughter if he looked at him.

Liam moved from behind the counter to greet her. "Ah, Elsa. I'm happy to see you but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Emma had joined him in the corner, not looking at the confused pair.

"Killian called and said the website was down, that the orders weren't going through." Said Elsa.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" asked Liam.

He looked at Emma and her grin was as bad as his. They turned around to face them. "Ah, well you see I just thought, well we just thought that you two might enjoy some time together." He never saw two people get red in the face faster but thankfully his brother stepped up.

Liam turned to face Elsa. "He's right. I've missed you these past few weeks. I've wanted to call but I was just afraid you didn't think of me like that."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Liam, I feel the same way and of course I think of you like that. You are the best person I've ever met."

Liam smiled softly. "I feel the same of you. I should have asked you sooner. I'm a fool and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course. How about we go out tonight and you can make it up to me?" asked Elsa.

Liam laughed. "Sounds good. I've got the perfect place."

"Any clues?"

"I think I'll take a page out of my brother's book and surprise you."

Elsa nodded." Pick me up at 7?"

"Sounds good."

Emma was leaning into his side with her arm wrapped around him. They'd both just witnessed the most stubborn people they know finally get together. It just felt right to have her there by his side. He looked over to his Grandfather's picture on the wall and smiled. This shop was truly magical just as he'd always thought.


End file.
